


Mini-Me

by elletromil



Series: Pumpkin Seeds [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Daisy has a surprise for Harry this Halloween.





	Mini-Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Halloween for the prompt "Look, I dressed up as you."

Harry really tried to finish his paperwork in time for him to go trick-or-treating with Daisy and Eggsy, but unfortunately, Lamorak tried to get himself exploded in the morning which in turn completely derailed his plans.

Fortunately, Merlin kicks him out so that he is at least right on time to welcome them both home and spend the rest of his evening listening to Daisy’s tale of their many adventures of the night.

When he hears the doorbell, he knows of course that it’s them. He’s not decorated his house after all and his neighborhood isn’t really that popular for trick-or-treaters anyway.

But what he isn’t prepared for however, is Daisy’s costume. Nothing he’s said and done had convinced Eggsy to reveal to him what it was after Daisy had declared she wanted it to be a surprise. Another reason he’ll forever be grateful to Merlin for taking over for him and at least giving him the rest of the night. He would have hated to disappointed Daisy.

Daisy who is smiling at him in a way that reminds him exactly what it is he fights for, the very reason of Kingsman's existence. “Harry look! I dressed up as you!”

And indeed she is, in a little gray suit that is definitely Kingsman-made, her hair done in a simple but practical bun and a familiar eye-patch. How the tailors have managed to hide this special order from him he doesn’t know, but even more astonishing is that Eggsy managed to steal his favourite eyepatch without his noticing this morning.

“Do you like it?” He must have been silent for longer than he thought, judging by uncertainty creeping in her voice and that simply wouldn’t do.

“Princess, I love it.” And to be sure she doesn’t doubt him, he picks her up and holds her tighter than he usually would. If she minds she doesn’t say, much like Eggsy wisely doesn’t mention how he’s slightly teary eyed.


End file.
